Gossip Girl Wiki
6x10-05.jpg|Explosive Series Finale!|link=New York, I Love You XOXO|linktext=Gossip Girl is revealed Gssg.jpg|Gossip Girl: Season 6...|link=Season 6|linktext:The Final Season FindUsOnFacebook.jpg|Like Us On Facebook Now!|link=https://www.facebook.com/pages/Gossip-Girl-Wikia/196334843801864|linktext=LIKE US ON FB NOW!! New York, I Love You XOXO The Series Finale begins with the stars and executive producers bidding farewell to the Upper East Side in a look back at the show’s many unforgettable moments. Then, in a fashionable farewell to remember, our favorite Upper East Siders join forces for one last soiree, and the shocking identity of Gossip Girl is finally revealed. Jenny (special guest star Taylor Momsen) returns to the Upper East Side with Eric (guest star Connor Paolo). . Catch Up Here! In celebration of DAIR's first time commencing on April the 2nd our article for the month is the Blair-Dan Relationship. If you're CHAIR shipper, STOP READING NOW. Anyway the DAIR relationship didn't even exist in the first 3 seasons of Gossip Girl, in fact it as the Dan versus Blair agenda, until of course the pair had solved their differences and are now hooking up and are about to do the deed. So if love your DAIR then read on. If think CHAIR FTW!! then why are you still reading? Enjoy DAIR shippers :) READ MORE hello im a new wikia please write good comments Victor Victrola We're going old school this time, but this episode might have been forgotten by some but it will be forever remembered by many, especially the Chair shippers out there! Victor Victrola the episode full of first times, just perfect for the April 2nd episode. After surviving the on-again/off-again nature of their new relationship, Serena and Dan finally acknowledge they are crazy about each other, despite their polar opposite worlds that constantly threaten to pull them apart. Chuck contemplates investing in a burlesque club in the hopes of making his hard-to-please father, Bart , proud of him. Nate confronts his father, Captain, about the drugs he found in the house, but his father denies having a problem. Jenny discovers a secret her father, Rufus, and mother, Alison, have been keeping from her. Finally, Blair is once again devastated by Nate's actions after Jenny reveals that Nate kissed her by accident thinking she was Serena. READ MORE S1poster.jpg|'Season 1'|link=Season 1 S2dvd.jpg|'Season 2'|link=Season 2 Gossipgirls3.jpg|'Season 3'|link=Season 3 S4dvd.jpg|'Season 4'|link=Season 4 Ggs5dvdcover.png|'Season 5'|link=Season 5 Gossipgirl s6 f.jpg|'Season 6'|link=Season 6 Gg 1.jpg|'Gossip Girl'|link=Gossip-Girl* Gg 2.jpg|'You Know You Love Me'|link=You Know You Love Me Gg 3.jpg|'All I Want Is Everything'|link=All I Want Is Everything Gg 4.jpg|'Because I'm Worth It'|link=Because I'm Worth It Gg 5.jpg|'I Like It Like That'|link=I Like It Like That Gg 6.jpg|'You're The One That I Want'|link=You're The One That I Want Gg 7.jpg|'Nobody Does It Better'|link=Nobody Does It Better Gg 8.jpg|'Nothing Can Keep Us Together'|link=Nothing Can Keep Us Together Gg 9.jpg|'Only In Your Dreams'|link=Only In Your Dreams Gg 10.jpg|'Would I Lie To You'|link=Would I Lie To You Gg 11.jpg|'Don't You Forget About Me'|link=Don't You Forget About Me Gg 12.jpg|'It Had To Be You'|link=It Had To Be You Gg 13.jpg|'I Will Always Love You'|link=I Will Always Love You Gg The Carlyles 1.JPG|'Gossip Girl: The Carlyles'|link=Gossip Girl: The Carlyles Gg The Carlyles 2.JPG|'You Just Can't Get Enough'|link=You Just Can't Get Enough Gg The Carlyles 3.jpg|'Take A Chance On Me'|link=Take A Chance On Me Gg The Carlyles 4.jpg|'Love the One You're With'|link=Love the One You're With Were Lola and Nate right to team up with the Original Gossip Girl? Yes Absolutely not. Lola is a bitch, she is in the wrong. I don't care. We'll see. While the heat in the Relationships has just gone from simmer to boiling, which couple do you prefer? Derena (Dan+Serena) Chair (Chuck+Blair) Dair (Dan+Blair) Lolate (Lola+Nate) Serenate (Serena+Nate) Danessa (Dan+Vanessa) Nanessa (Nate+Vanessa) Vuck (Vanessa+Chuck) Jenate (Jenny+Nate) Other Welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki, a community fansite dedicated to the CW TV show Gossip Girl. Filmed primarily in New York and based on the series of young-adult novels by Cecily von Ziegesar, Gossip Girl revolves around the privileged young adults on Manhattan's Upper East Side and the anonymous blogger Gossip Girl, who provides them with the latest rumors about their highly exclusive inner circle. Affiliates IN LAST WEEK'S POLL we asked: "Which Blair couple do you ship for?" 1769 said CHAIR ALL THE WAY! 926 said DAIR FOR THE WIN! 0''' said NONE. All in all 2695 people voted! TBA Spotted: B grabbing coffee at Sant Ambroeus. S also happened to be there. The 2 were not together and did not even make eye contact. Yesssssssss. D pounding away on his laptop at Café Pedler in Brooklyn. Facebooking? Tweeting? Or actually doing work? Hmm… C at Barney’s. He was picking up a scarf. Ooh, old school. <3 it. N power lunching at La Grenouille. He was there with a bunch of other media bigwigs. Aw, our little N is all grown up. Blogs bloglist date Blog posts '''· See All The It Girl.jpg|'The It Girl'|link=The It Girl (book) Notoriousbook.jpg|'Notorious'|link=Notorious Recklessbook.jpg|'Reckless'|link=Reckless Unforgettablebook.jpg|'Unforgettable'|link=Unforgettable Luckybook.jpg|'Lucky'|link=Lucky Temptedbook.JPG|'Tempted'|link=Tempted Infamousbook.jpg|'Infamous'|link=Infamous ItGirl8Adored.jpg|'Adored'|link=Adored Devious.jpg|'Devious'|link=Devious Classicbook.jpg|'Classic'|link=Classic de: es: fr: Category:Browse